Infinite Realms: The Historical Ending
by Jhayk' sulliy
Summary: A historical take on what happens to Danny, Tucker, and Sam after they land in 1600's Salem, Mass. Rated M for rape scene.


_"__Infinite Realms"-_The Historical Ending

By Jhayk' Sulliy

***Disclaimer***

I do not own Danny Phantom, of any related titles; I am simply a writer, rewriting an episode for a more historical context.

"Can't you people get a life!" yelled the annoyed Goth, Sam Manson.

*SNAP* In a single step, the children realized that they were in a trap, and Sam had just sprung it.

"Sammm!" Yelled Danny Fenton.

"Merely! We have caught the witch!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton's' moral enemy, and Danny's' alternate ghost form, "Danny Phantom's" arch enemy.

"What? I'm not a witch, he's lying!" yelled a shocked Sam.

"Don't listen to her, she _is_ a witch!" yelled Vlad to the rest of the 1600's Salem townsfolk.

"Good, job John Fenton Nightingale, you've done it once again." Said the smug Vlad. He had finally outsmarted those three Amity Park brats, and now the Infa-map was his!

"Don't worry Sam, I'll get you free!" Yelled Danny "I'm going Ghost!" *Schwwwwaaapp!* in an instant the young teen had turned from human, into a ghost!

"Look, the witch doth send an evil spirit to defend her!" yelled Vlad in a fake 17th century accent.

"He won't get far!' Yelled John Fenton Nightingale, as he threw a ring of red flowers around Danny. Instantly Danny was in terrible, gut wrenching pain.

"Arrrggghhhh!' Yelled, Danny, in immense pain.

"Do you like them, they are called Blood Blossoms my, my dear boy. And I thank you for this map!" said Vlad, in a smug drawl, as he took the Infa-map from Danny.

"And they doth maketh a tasty treat!" added John Fenton Nightingale.

"Tucker, you've gotta eat all the Blood Blossoms! They're hurting Danny!" yelled Sam, to her African-American friend, Tucker Foley.

"Right!"

"Oh, I don't think so1' yelled Vlad, just as he turned to leave.

"Look, an escaped nigger slave!" said Vlad, as he grabbed Tuckers' color. "This is for all the times you hacked into my system, _boy_!" Vlad quietly whispered into Tuckers' ear.

The townsfolk quickly turned to Tuckers direction, and the nearest one grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing" "Thou shan't wander, taketh it to the prison, while we figure out what to make of it!"

"Tucker! Noooo!" Danny cried, helplessly, and still in horrific pain.

As Vlad escaped, he turned from Vlad Masters, billionaire entrepreneur, to Vlad Plasmius, evil ghost genius. "So long, fools!" cried Plasmius, as he fled through the closing portal.

"Noooo!" cried Sam, as Danny suddenly destabilized from over exposure to the Blood Blossoms. Suddenly, it was over as soon as it had begun. Danny had melted into ectoplasmic goop, Tucker had been taken away, to become a slave, and Sam was now alone, branded as a witch.

"She shall be put on trial, to see if she will root out any more of her coven!" exclaimed one of the townsfolk, who appeared to be the mayor.

"Nightingale, release her and take her to the prisons to be await her trial. I want her under constant watch, save she summon another one of her demons to rescue her!" said the Mayor. "now, I call together a trial, at the midmorning of next tomorrow!"

The Next Day…

"Order, Order!" called the Judge. "Please bring the witch forward."

The doors fly open, and two men bring Sam forward.

"Will the witch state her name!" it wasn't a question.

"I'm not a witch!" cried Sam, she was fed up, and these people were so ignorant and backwards."

"Silence witch!" commanded the Judge, "now, state your name!"

"S-Samantha Manson" replied Sam, she felt that if she showed some formality, she might get off. It sometimes worked on Mr. Lancer.

"Thank you. Will the maidens please strip the witch and inspect her for a Mark!'

"Wait, _strip me_? There's no way in Hell, you are stripping me!" said Sam, suddenly aware of the trouble she was in. _Mark_? Suddenly Sam remembered from history class that accused witches in Salem would be inspected for any kind of mark, anything from a pimple, to a mole, on any part of the body, and they person was immediately branded as a witch. Sam suddenly realized how stupid it was to have gotten a tattoo on her ass of 666. She was dead for sure.

"Interesting, the witch doth wears such strange clothing." Noted one of the maidens, "Definitely a witch." Agreed the other. At this point, Sam was at her underpants.

"Interesting, more black, such darkness about her, and more of her strange clothing." Noted the first maiden.

Sam was hoping that this was as far as the girls would go. She was wrong, as they tugged off her bra, Sam immediately covered herself.

"Will the witch please uncover her bosom!" demanded the Judge.

"No. No I can't you can't see my…" cried Sam, in tears.

"See what, thy Mark? Uncover thyself, NOW!" commanded the Judge.

Sam, seeing no way out the predicament she was in, unwillingly obeyed, and uncovered her chest.

"No Mark, your Honor." Said the second maiden.

"Continue with it then." Said the Judge, dismissively. The Judge didn't really care, he was going to sentence the witch, even with no proof. He had better things to do for God on a Sunday, than sentencing a witch.

"Wait, you can't, this is wrong! You can't show me like this, I'm only fourteen!" This is illegal!"

"Silence! Thou be a witch, tis not illegal to survey a witch, bare if it need be, even if she be naught but fourteen." Replied the Judge.

"Noooo! I'm not letting you see me!" Said Sam. Suddenly, as one of the maidens tugged the elastic of Sam's' panties, Sam punched her. She kicked, wildly and tried to escape, but was suddenly pined by one of the men who had brought her to the trial. Sam was handcuffed, and brought back before the Judge, where the maiden that Sam punched viciously ripped down Sam's' panties.

"NO! No. NOOO! Noooo!" cried Sam, but she knew it was too late.

"Turn the witch around!" demanded the Judge.

There was a collective gasp as Sam's' tattoo was revealed to the audience. Murmurings erupted, and suddenly yellings of "witch" were abound.

"Order! Order! I doth call for order!" commended the Judge, from his table. "This court will continue order!"

Sam was in total peril, she suddenly remembered that she was a shaved, and immediately tried to squeeze her legs together to cover herself, but the guard holding her up saw this as another attempt to escape. He immediately ordered the two maidens to hold the witches legs still.

"Witch, you will be hung tomorrow at seven a.m.! Until then, you will be returned to the prison, to await your punishment. Court adjourned!" sentenced the Judge

"Wait, what about my clothes! I can't be shown around like this!" demanded Sam.

"You will be given a robe, and that is all! May the good Lord have mercy on your soul."

"You people are sick! Doing this to a little girl!" retorted Sam.

The Judge walked past her, with no answer, and the court room filed out.

Sam was placed back into her cell, still in the nude. The guard who was escorting her threw a blanket in after her and slammed the door. Sam sat there, sobbing her eyes out. A while later the guard came back..

"What do you want!" cried Sam.

"Oh thou knows what I want!" said the guard, lustfully.

"No1 You can't I'm little girl, it's illegal even now!' cried Sam, realizing what the guard meant for her.

"No, thou hath been branded a witch, thou hast no rights. I, on the other hand, doth be a good Christian, and therefore can do onto thou whatever I wish!" interrupted the Guard.

"Wait, no, no! NOOO!" cried Sam as the guard unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down.

"You might as well not struggle, tis going to happen either way." Cooed the sick perverted Guard.

The guard pulled up Sam's' blanket like robe, and positioned himself at Sam's entrance.

"Stop! Please, I beg you." Cried Sam, in tears, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Cry all thy want, witch, and tis going to happen!"

""Stop! Stop! Sto-op!" Sam continued to cry. As the guard stuck his tip of his member in between Sam's labia, he started to moan already. As the guard continued to insert himself into Sam, he stopped as he reached her hymen.

"Still a virgin, that's surprising, I would hath thought thou would hath been taken by one of thy demons!" exclaimed the guard. As the guard broke Sam's barrier, Sam yelped in pain, yet the guard paid no attention.

"Thou are tight, this pleases me!" cried the guard. Sam suddenly went limp, she didn't know why. She wanted to fight back with all her might, but she could bring herself to do it. She just laid there and let the guard take her innocence, her pride, and her will to live. Meanwhile, the guard continued to insert himself, in and out of Sam. The guard didn't care if the witch didn't move. He just continued to rape the witch. He needed this, he was lonely, and no woman in Salem would take him for a husband.

Suddenly, Sam felt the guard climaxing inside, yet continued to just lie there. Her spirit was broken , and she no longer cared.

"Unnghn!" grunted the guard as he finished delivering his seed into the condemned witch.

"See thou tomorrow on death row, witch!"

The next morning , Sam woke with a huge amount of pain in her lower abdomen. She looked down, to find dried semen pooled around her vulva, and some of dried on her outer labia. It suddenly came back to her, and Sam broke into a new batch of tears.

"Morning, witch!' said the guard. "Hell's Gates await thee." Mocked the sick guard.

Sam turned the blanket into a proper robe as best she could and walked to the sneering guard. She was marched by the guard to the gallows, where the town had already gathered. As she walked past the crowd and up the stair to the noose, the crowd jeered her. She walked up to the black-hooded hangman, who quietly put the noose around Sam's' neck. The Judge walked before the witch, and announced Sam's sentencing.

"Samantha Manson, thou hath been charged with the heinous and ungodly crime of witchcraft. For which thy sentence is death, hath thee any last words…" read the Judge from his scroll. Sam said nothing. "Thou shalt now be hung for thy crimes, may God have mercy on thy Soul."

At this, the hangman pulled the lever, and Sam dropped to her death.


End file.
